<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sick by dxnvers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911466">sick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxnvers/pseuds/dxnvers'>dxnvers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Sick Character, Walking In On Someone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxnvers/pseuds/dxnvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>natasha gets sick and maria takes care of her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Maria Hill &amp; Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was a bright sunny day at shield headquarters. maria hill wandered the hall of the wing where all the bedrooms were, looking for natasha romanoff, a very talented spy and assassin. it was a nice day so maria wanted to see if she was free today. she thought the redheaded assassin to be very attractive and wanted to spend as much time with her before they had to go on a mission. </p><p>“hey maria,” a voice said behind her. she turned to see it was clint barton, the blonde, goofy archer. </p><p>“hey clint. have you seen nat? i haven’t seen her all day,” maria said fiddling with the zipper of her cat suit.</p><p>“uh no i haven’t seen her today. actually i just woke up. got back from a mission in quebec and the time zones messed me up,” clint said scratching his neck, “check her room though. she might be there,” </p><p>“okay thanks. and get that cut checked out,” maria said. clints eyes widened. </p><p>“how did you know i got cut?” he asked a little creeped out. </p><p>she rolled her eyes, “you’re limping. and i’m a spy i notice these things,” </p><p>“oh okay i’ll get it cleaned up right now,” clint said walking away, “and if you find nat tell me,”</p><p>walking down the corridor she stopped at natasha’s room.hesitant to knock. “natasha?” she called through the door. a loud sneeze was heard from inside and a throaty voice said,</p><p>“come in,” it was natasha. she sounded like she swallowed glass. maria opened the door to see natasha laying on the floor, a box of tissues to her left, gateorade to her right.</p><p>“natasha,” maria said kneeling down next to her. she felt her forehead and pulled her hand back fast. natasha was burning up. “you’re on fire,”</p><p>natasha let out a croaky laugh, “you’re saying i’m hot?”</p><p>maria froze, trying to think of what to say. she decided to be smooth, “always, now get up. you shouldn’t be laying on the floor,”</p><p>“but i like it down here,” natasha whined. it was very uncharacteristic but she was very sick so it made sense. maria grabbed natasha by the waist and carried her to the bed. “rude,” she muttered.</p><p>“hey i’m trying to get you to feel better,” maria said. natasha just sighed and looked away before letting out a sneeze that shook the room. “god okay you’re really sick. stay here i’ll go get stuff,” </p><p>“okay,” natasha said coughing. maria ran out of the room and to the dining hall where she picked up some hot soup. running back to natasha’s room, but not to fast because she didn’t want to drop the soup, she almost ran into an agent. opening the door she saw natasha back on the floor.</p><p>“what are you doing i just put you on the bed,” maria said setting the soup down on the table. </p><p>“i told you i like it down here,” she picked up the sick redhead and sat her down at the table. </p><p>“i got you soup,” maria said putting the bowl in front of her. natasha looked at it disappointed and stirred it with a spoon. “eat it, it’ll make you feel better,”</p><p>“it looks like... vomi-“ natasha ran out of her room and to the bathrooms. maria followed suit. natasha fell over the toilet and vomited. maria held her hair up. the redhead gasped her head hanging over the toilet.</p><p>“hey hey, i told you to eat the soup,” at the word soup natasha vomited again. </p><p>“no more soup,” natasha said breathing heavily. she wiped her mouth and stood up walking to the sink. </p><p>“you okay?” maria asked. natasha washes her hands and her mouth out. </p><p>“yeah i just need a bit,” she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. </p><p>“want me to walk you back to your room?” maria asked. natasha nodded. they walked back to her room in silence, both not knowing what to say. “you feeling better?”</p><p>“yeah. vomiting totally makes me feel better,” natasha said sarcastically. maria snorted. </p><p>“you want me to get you anything?” natasha thought for a minute. </p><p>“yeah can you get me a kitkat? i know clint hordes them somewhere in his room can you get me one?” maria nodded and walked off to clints room. she sweared, trying to open it but it was locked. bringing out a lock pick. it opened with a click and the door swung open. </p><p>“maria?” she heard a voice say. turning to the bed she saw clint and bobbi morse all tangled up in each other. maria covered her eyes with her hands. </p><p>“sorry! natasha wants a kitkat and she says you have some,” maria turned to walk out but clints voice stopped her. </p><p>“they’re in the second drawer in the dresser,” maria walked awkwardly to the dresser and grabbed a kitkat, avoiding eye contact with bobbi and clint. </p><p>“thanks!” she said and ran out closing the door behind her. “natasha i got your kitkat!” maria said opening her door. natasha was sitting at the table eating the soup. “oh good you’re eating,”</p><p>“there’s nothing else to eat in this damned place,” natasha muttered, shoving the spoon in her mouth. maria placed the kitkat on the table and sat down. </p><p>“you feeling better?” maria asked feeling her forehead. natasha swatted her hand away. </p><p>“i guess vomiting really got it out of my system. and i needed to eat. the gatorade was doing nothing,” she said putting the spoon down. she got off the chair and grabbed the kitkat, going to lay down on the floor.</p><p>“why do you keep laying on the floor?” maria asked from the table. </p><p>“when i was in... that place,” she started, closing her eyes. “the beds were hard as rocks. we didn’t get comforts like fluffy mattresses. the beds here are too plushy. anyways i guess i just got used to the rock hard beds and lay down on the floor for comfort sometimes,” she opened the kitkat, breaking it and shoving it into her mouth.</p><p>maria got up from her chair and laid down next to natasha. she looked so beautiful. her mouth parted slightly, her beautiful red hair laid out, her eyes closed. she looked like sleeping beauty. her eyes fluttered open and looked into maria’s own brown eyes. natasha raised her head to meet maria’s lips. she opened her mouth slightly, giving the brown haired agent access. maria slipped her tongue into natashas mouth, tasting the sweet chocolate of the kitkat. maria broke away, wanting air. </p><p>“am i gonna get sick now?” maria asked. natasha laughed. </p><p>“maybe. but then i could take care of you,” maria pressed a kiss to natashas lips and stood up. </p><p>“come on let’s go get some real food,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>